Five Nights At VenturianTale
Five Nights at VenturianTale is a single-player indie point-and-click survival horror video game made by Isaac Frye on GameJolt.com based on the popular game Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon. It involves the player sitting in front of the Frye's laptop checking security camera screens, looking at different rooms of the Frye household. The four Frye Siblings; Jordan, Isaac, Bethany, and Cierra appear in this game, but they are not normal; they are dark figures with gaping mouths and glowing eyes. Four RolePlaying characters (Jimmy Casket, Papa Acachalla, Sally Acachalla and Spencer) also make an appearance, though only during Night 8. Possible Story The story about this game is unknown, but it can be assumed that the Frye Siblings were murdered by someone because of the way they look in the game. The reason why the RolePlaying characters appear is also a mystery, but it can also be assumed that they were summoned by the Frye siblings after they gave up because they were unable to defeat the player during the seventh night. Gameplay The gameplay is somewhat identical to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game, but there are some twist and turns. Unlike Five Nights at Freddy's or any other FNAF fan game, the player can select which night they want to play, with Night 1 being the easiest, and Night 8 being the hardest. Each night takes place in the same setting, which is the Frye's house prior to moving to Indiana. There are nine cameras, seven on the First Floor and two on the Second Floor. The second floor where the player is, which can be seen on the camera screen above CAM 8 and CAM 9. The four enemies will head closer and closer to the player's desk and will try to elminate him or her. Clicking althe white button on the right hand bottom corner will open the cameras. One of the cameras (CAM 1) has a music-box type hud that the player must wind up to 100 in order to keep Bethany in that room. This must be done regularly, otherwise Bethany will escape from her room, and there will be no chance of stopping her, resulting in the player's death. Isaac, Cierra and Jordan, on the other hand will slowly creep up towards the player, with Isaac starting on CAM 7, Cierra starting on CAM 5 and Jordan (beginning on Night 3) starting on CAM 6B. The three will slowly make their way up towards the player's location. If any of them get into the room, the player should click the red button on the left, which will turn on the computer and cause the enemies to return to their starting spot, where they will retry to head back towards the player after a few minutes or so. If the player does nothing to stop them, he/she will jumpscared by one of the enemies and then brought back to the main menu. During Night 8, the siblings are not present at all. Instead, they are replaced by four selected RP characters from GMOD. Jimmy Casket replaces Bethany, and the Acachalla Family (Papa, Sally and Spencer) replaces Isaac, Cierra and Jordan, respectively, so they have the same behavior as the Frye siblings. The game is simple, with almost no story or background, but it does have a fun and terrifying experience. It was added to Game Jolt on February 14, 2015. The latest version of the game, version 1.4.4, includes eight nights to choose from, as well as the addition of a phone guy. In-Game instructions As stated on the 'How To Play '''page of the game: ''The first thing to note is that there are two buttons towards the bottom of your screen. (They will appear if you hover over them) The Red Button turns on your computer and the White Button opens the cameras. Click on the computer to turn it off. VenturianTale characters are wandering all over the house. Keep track of them using the cameras. If one gets into your room, press the red button to get them to leave. If you do not watch them, and they get you by surprise, you will have no chance of stopping them. Check CAM 1 regularly. throughout the night, and hold over the spinning wheel to charge it up. If the number reaches 0, Bethany is released to wander the house, and she cannot be stopped. Keep a close watch on Venturian, (starting on night 3,) he will jump in by surprise and give you no chance of stopping him. To stop him, you must watch him and him and never lose track of him. If you know where he is, he will leave you alone. Trivia *This is the first game that a Frye family member has made. *On gamejolt.com, the creator of the game is listed as VT_HomelessGoomba. *The characters were created using Bethany's deviantART pictures. **However, Jimmy Casket, and perhaps Spencer, are exceptions because they were not created by Bethany. *Bethany is the only character not to have glowing eyes. **Instead, she has a face that resembles Jane the Killer from Creepypasta. *The main menu music is the VenturianTale FNAF intro theme. *Unlike FNAF and the FNAF fan games, the player have access to all nights at the startup. *During Night 8, Jimmy Casket and the Acachalla Family replace Jordan, Isaac, Bethany and Cierra. *Phone guy (if the player is using Versionn1.4.4) is voiced by YouTube user Gutiotyu. *''Five Nights at VenturianTale'' is free and can be played on Gamejolt.com or downloaded from the site. *The game was only mentioned on Instagram by Isaac. Category:Horror games Category:Horror Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:VenturianTale Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:Isaac Frye